


Hijacked

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Seized, Relished, & Ruined [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Runaway and a Mafia Boss, Angst, Dark Romance, M/M, Mafia Association, Mafias, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Tao was a runaway looking for a get away vehicle...Kris was at the wrong place at the right time...Somebody just hijacked the wrong car...





	1. Preamble

Huang Zi Tao whimpered at the sounds of his drunk step-father stumbling up the stairs. He, as if on cue, coward down in fear. The man was heading towards his bedroom like he always does every time he drinks himself in to a drunk stupor.

He was crouching in the corner of the room hoping that his step-father didn't come to his room, again. He cringed when the door to his bedroom was harshly kicked open. He closed his eyes, hard. No amount of martial arts could save him from the full on beatings he got from his step-father's drunken rage.

"Ya fuckin' lowlife son a bitch. Why'd that bitch had to me leave me with something so useless as you." his step-father spurred on walking up to Tao yanking him off the ground by his hair. He dragged the scared boy towards the bedroom door as he started hitting him with his closed in fists.

"Ow!" Tao hissed in pain but he knew better than to say anything or the drunken man would beat on him even harder. He cried out in pain as he was dragged out in to the hallway by his hair. Out of spite, his step-father forced him to the stairs dropping the poor boy hard on his knees.

"What do I need even ya for, ya fuckin' useless cunt!" his step-father snarled angrily cursing at him before deciding kicking the boy down the stairs was a brilliant idea for him to do.

Tao rolled down the stairs hitting every part of his body on a step as he does. When he finally made it to the hard cold floor beneath the stairs, the only thing he remembered was the sight of his step-father's black boots and red. Fleeting red as he closed his eyes hoping that death would finally take him to his most precious mother's awaiting arms.

It was a few hours before morning would arrive, Tao groggily woke up. His entire body was hurting him, his vision was slightly blurred, and his head was aching from the impact of the fall. He slowly sat up exploring his body for any unknown injuries. Finding none upon his body, he glanced at the floor beneath him spotting a small puddle of red. Blood. His own blood.

Touching a hand against the back of his head, he whinced in pain from the pressure of caressing the newly crafted wound. He had a open gash and it hurt every time his fingertips brushed against it. He stood up trying to gather his mind back together. His step-father was long gone, again. Probably out getting hammer some more at some local hole-in-the-wall.

Tao hissed in pain. He had to get out there right now before his step-father got back and decided to beat on him some more. He staggered on unsteady feet up the stairs that he had been kicked down from a few hours earlier.

He was dizzy from blood loss or maybe it was entirely from the fall. He wasn't really sure. All he knew was that his body was hurting him nonetheless he was incredibly lucky to even be alive.

At a tumble like that, he should've been dead. His step-father had never tried to kill him before and he'd take that as his sign to finally pack up and leave. So he did just that. Only taking items and clothes that were important to him or that he would need or use for later on.

He went to his step-father's bedroom searching the place for money until he found some in a medium sized black box with his name written Chinese lettering upon it with what looked like letters written in his mother's own pretty hand writing. Glancing inside the box, none of the money had been meddle with by his drunken step-father. He was shocked by his findings. Hurriedly he closed the box back deciding to take it with him when he finally leaves the place for good.

He left the confines of his step-father's bedroom heading back down the stairs with his things in a duffle bag. He stopped in his tracks at the front door turning back around to glance at the only home he had ever known just one last time. Then before he could regret his decision, he turned himself back around opening the front door to leave. He stepped outside admiring the cool warmth of fresh air and crisp chance at a better life for himself.

He so close to new found freedom that he could almost taste it. That is until he saw his step-father's car turning in to the neighborhood they lived in. Panic was starting to set in as his heart beat accelerated in speed. He had to escape before it was already too late for him or his step-father would truly succeed in killing him.

Before he knew it, his step-father had pulled up in to their driveway spotting the poor boy almost instantly. Or more spotted the duffle bag he held in his hand.

"What are ya doin', you fool! You think ya can leave me that easily and pay the price for doin' so?" his step-father shouted angrily from the window of his car.

"I-I'm lea-ving and t-there's nothing you can do to stop me from deciding to do so." he replied stammering his words in an anxious manner.

"Oh, yeah, who said that?" the drunken man hissed as he started to open his car door to get out of it. Tao calculated everything in his head. If his step-father got out of his car in enough time, he'd be on Tao in less time than it will take for the boy to inwardly tell himself to start fucking run.

"The law..." he whispered back words getting nervously clogged inside of throat. He was terrified- petrified even. He had to get away so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He run outta there and never looked back.

Tao was in a hurry, his step-father was fast on his tracks. He couldn't be caught now, not after escaping from that hellhole he'd once called his home. He had to get away. He was tired of the constant abuse, of hateful words slurring from the disgusting man's mouth.

It wasn't his fault his mother got ill and died on them. No one could have predicted her fate. It was simply impossible.

Tao noticed a car parked in front of a nearby apartment building, he almost ran to it to steal it but the owner of the vehicle returned from the building cursing up a storm. He looked pissed off about something but the boy didn't care about that, he needed a getaway car and fast.

He watched in silence as the man angrily got inside of his car before he ran to it slamming the passenger's door open getting in to the car. He held a small knife to the man's throat that he had hidden inside his jeans pocket. He didn't want to do this but he was running out of time. His life depended on his escape.

Air tried to enter his lungs as he tried to breathe with nervous anxiety. After a while he managed to clear his slightly clogged throat to speak never noticing the smirk pasted upon the other's handsome features. As authoritative as he could, he whimpered,

"Drive!"


	2. Wrong 1

Wu Yi Fan also known by Kris glanced at the fearful looking boy in his passenger's seat without turning his head from the road. He could tell that the boy was exhausted from all the running he knew that he'd probably done. At this, the only thought in the elder's mind was why. What could have caused the boy to become so scared, clueless, and most importantly careless?

He knew that the boy hadn't been thinking things through properly but he found that he still had to punish the boy for his rashness, not to mention rudeness. Who wouldn't have if a knife was pointed at you threateningly? Okay, so he knew that the terrified boy was no threat but hey he'd take it as it's dealt out to him.

He would have asked him why he was in so much of a rush to get away from wherever he was but then at that moment he remembered all of the things he'd done when he was a teenager himself. He chuckled to himself catching the teenager's attention. Even with his eyes to the road he could tell that boy was giving him a strange look as if he'd snapped and completely lost his mind.

He was about to clarify his thoughts to the boy when his cell phone began to ring. He reached over to his dashboard pressing the call that popped up on the screen placed upon it, instantly answering it.

It was Oh Se Hun, Mafia Head of all of the connected families. He was not one to mess with. Especially if he had to leave out of his own home to conduct business himself. The end result was always dead bodies every place that he had to go.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kris asked eyes still focused upon the road laid out before them.

"Kai and I ran in to a few problems tonight." Sehun's sarcastic laughter fill the atmosphere of the car. All Kris knew was that Sehun and Kai had paid a 'client' at Yun's club a little visit. However he knew that if he was talking with Sehun now that whatever he went to do had been carried out. Oh Se Hun never left a job unfinished. It was engraved in to his blood and tattoo in ink upon his right forearm.

"Sure you did. What happened?" Kris tried for more information on the matter. All the while the boy never uttered a single word and he was grateful for that. He didn't need Sehun knowing anything of what had happened with him tonight just yet. Or at least until he finally got a handle on his own situation first.

"Two witnesses, I got a nice deal out of one of them myself. So it's all good for me. Kai's handling the other problem as we speak." Sehun further explained a little bit of the aftermath of their situation.

"Anything you need me to do?" Kris probed him even more awaiting his Head's response.

"Yeah, I need you to pay ol' man Tsai a visit. He still owes me over a million won. If he won't listen, pay his step-son a visit. I think his name is Zi Tao or something close to that. I don't really know. As a matter of fact he should be living in a house where you are right now." Sehun said sighing at the other end of the phone probably slightly preoccupied with the beneficial deal he had made.

"Right. I'm on it! Later." Kris replied cutting off the call off. He could feel the tension rising in the air inside of the car after the call had long been ended. All was silent once again before the boy spoke.

"Tsai Yuen..." the boy spoke for the second time since he'd hijacked the elder and his car's services.

"What?" Kris furrowed his eyebrows at the familiar name of the man that still owed Sehun a lot of money. How did the boy sitting next to connect to that drunken bastard, Tsai Yuen?

"He's my step-father." the boy murmured quitely transfixing his gaze outside of the car's window as if he knew what the elder would ask him next.

Kris hummed in understanding. So the boy was ol' man Tsai's step-son. What a lucky day for him it was. He smirked. He had decided to call the bastard when arrived to his mansion to handle the boy's step-father even more proficiently.

"So you're name's Zi Tao? My name is Wu Yi Fan but I go by Kris when I'm surrounded by other people I don't associate myself with. Just so that you know, I want you to call me Yi Fan from now on. Got that?" Kris inquired hoping to gain the boy's full name after giving the latter his own.

"Yes, Huang Zi Tao... but my friends called me Tao for short instead..." Zi Tao whispered with nervousness bubbling up inside of his churning gut.

"I guess that I don't need to tell you where this is going? Do I, Tao?" Kris smirked raising his eyebrow to mock the poor boy but the boy refused to even look at him.

"No, Yi Fan, you do not. I just have one thing to ask of you?" Tao said lightly glancing slowly yet cautiously at the elder.

"And what may I ask that is exactly?" Kris remarked deciding that he would humor the scared boy for just a little while.

"When you kill me please don't take your time in doing so." Tao retorted closing his eyes tight as he rests his head against the cool glass of the car's window. He was tired of all of the angst in his life and just wanted all of it to finally end somehow and if Yi Fan would end it all, then he was fine with that. He'd rather die then continue to suffer at the cruel and ruthless hands of his greedy step-father. It was just that simple.

Kris frowned shocked by the boy's choice of words. He had not expected him to say anything like that. It left him baffled and he didn't like that feeling one bit. He knew that the boy had decided that Kris would be the one to kill him and it pissed the elder off. He was going to give the boy a new reason to live. His step-father be damned to hell because that's exactly the place Kris was sending the old man the next time their paths ever crossed.

Neither of them spoke again as they arrived to Kris's mansion. Tao got out of the car only after the elder did. Kris shook his head at the boy's silliness before entering his home. All of his servants lined the walls of foyer bowing as both, he and Tao entered his mansion. He chuckled peeking over his shoulder seeing the boy bowing politely back to them.

Tao blushed feeling the elder's eyes on him once again before straightening up and following him up the stairs to what appeared to be the elder's master bedroom. Tao gaped in awe at the massive size if the master bedroom. He wondered why anyone would want to sleep in such a huge bedroom at night. It had to be really creepy looking in there at night. He just didn't get it.

Not paying the boy any further attention, Kris began loosening his tie from around his neck. He removed it tossing it to the floor just as the boy walked over to his huge king-sized bed to sit down on it. He didn't even spare the boy another glance after he did that.

"Tell me, Huang Zi Tao, what would you do to survive in my kind of world?" Kris asked the boy out of the blue when he removed his dress shirt from off his torse after taking of his Armani suit jacket.

"W-what? I-I don't understand." Tao frowned slighly stammering over his own tongue confused by what he thought was nonsense spewing from the elder man's mouth.

"I won't repeat myself, Tao. The answer should be simply obvious for your little teenage brain-" Kris glared at him whilst he walked towards the bed to stand in between the boy's legs before he spoke once again, "but if you don't know the answer maybe I should show you instead."

Kris gazed down at his slacks taking the buckle of his belt in to his fingers, he began to unbuckle the belt then he unbuttoned his slacks pulling them down his legs. He stood in front of the boy with anything but his pair of gray boxers on. With a smirk written across his handsome features, Kris stuck his right hand in to the waistband of his boxers. He grabbed a hold of his limp cock thumbing around the mushroom head in slow smooth circles.

He laughed when Tao turned his head from the sight of what he'd been doing with a face flush from pure embarrassment. From that he could tell that the boy was still a virgin and he loved how red the boy got at just the sight of him. Excited a burning desire inside of himself that he wanted to see that face full of blissful pleasured expressions as he claimed him for his own. Removing his own hand from off his now erect cock, Kris took off his boxers as well allowing his erection to jet out against the define abs of his stomach.

"Get on your knees, Zi Tao." Kris commanded the embarrassed boy watching as his eyes widened in shock by his words as he gaze locked with his once again. So Kris spoke again, "Get on the floor and get on your knees right now."

Out of fear, Tao did as he was told. He peered up at the elder standing above him with nervous anxiety. He gulped down the saliva clogging his throat in a harsh manner when the elder gave him a guesture of you know what must be done. Slowly he reached up to caress the head of Kris's cock with his fingertips. He knew what to do and how to do it but he'd never done it before so he was worried that he'd anger Kris with this bit of information. So he decided that he would just go with flow of things. If he did it right or not didn't matter as long as it was over and done with.

He leaned forward to Kris's lower stomach breathing softly against the head of the erection before sticking out his inexperienced tongue and gently lapping at the reddened head a few times. The elder shuttered at the contact of wet muscle against his warm skin whilst he lifted up a hand to immerse it in the younger's soft black hair. Soon after a few more kittenish test licks all over the harden apendage, Tao took the head in to his virgin mouth swirling his tongue all around the leaking head, precum drizzling down inside of his mouth.

"Fuck, Zi Tao!" Kris growled slightly pulling at the boy's hair as Tao bobbed his head up and down sliding his over the constantly leaking erection. It was a sign that the elder wasn't going to last for much longer under his ministrations. He found himself smirking with pride at that notion.

"I'm cumming!" Kris hissed at the sensation of the boy hollowing out his cheeks to suck the cock deeper in to the walls of his mouth. The boy could feel Kris spasm inside of his mouth when the elder came. Hard. Down his burning throat. He swallowed as much as he could with the elder's cock still lodged down inside of his throat.

Tao pulled his now aching mouth off Kris's cock peering innocently up at the elder as if he hadn't done anything so naughty at all. Excess cum dribbled slowly down the right side of his mouth and chin. Kris cursed beneath his breath at the sight trying to keep himself from ravishing the boy before he was even ready for that step.

"You did well Tao, I guess that means you can live to see another day. Now take off your clothes we have shower for bed. I have things I need to take care of early in the morning." Kris said in a nonchalant manner stepping back from the boy. He walked away from the bed not wanting to see the boy's innocently staring face any longer or he might jump him right then and there.

Kris made his way in to the bathroom leaving an innocent minded Tao baffled by what he'd just made him do and what he'd just said to him. Then Tao gratefully smiled. Maybe he could find a new home with Kris even if the latter would take his body as payment for him doing so. It was better than being hated and abused for something that he had no control over for the rest of his existence for however long that would be anyway.


End file.
